Scars Like Stars
by RainbowFez
Summary: For his entire life Chase has been beaten by his brother. He doesnt think its that bad but when Sebastian sees his scared and brused flesh he cant let it go. He cant have the boy he loves living in that kind of pain. He goes to Davenport and Chase Is Not Happy. Mostly angst but with some Chase/Sebastian fluff


I was requested to write more Chase/Sabastian fluff so I'll be writing one or two more after this. This is part fluff between Chase and Sabastian and half angst because of Adam. I hope you enjoy. Sorry theirs not too much fluff. Please Review

* * *

Chase stared into his shirtless reflection in his capsule. It was day two of the academy and he felt like he was going to blow. Sebastian was driving him mad. The boy was turning his whole team against him. He needed to be a better leader. The thought made him dig his nails into his palms. He'd trained to be a leader his entire life and now when his team finally started listening to him he was thrown with new teens that showed no respect.

"What happened to you?" A familiar voice asked. Chase jumped, trying to pull his shirt over his head. Unfortunately Sabastian grabbed it from him.

"Give it" Chase hissed. The boys glared at each other and Chase didn't like the look in Sabastian's eyes. He knew that look too well. It's why no one saw him with his shirt off. HE hated when they looked at him with pity.

"I asked what happened to you" Sabastian growled back. He closed in on Chase, pushing him against the capsule.

"What do you care?" Chase growled. S3's eyes turned soft and he took a step back.

"Aren't the tubes supposed to heal you? Ours did?" Sabastian asked, gesturing to Chase's body covered in scars and bruises. His body was literally covered with crisscrossing lines, disappearing under blue and purple marks.

"Missions" Chase growled, making a grab for his shirt.

"Those aren't from missions" The boy told Chase, smirking. "I can tell by the color that those bruises very from weeks ago to just recently. If it was missions the brises would all be one color or two or three depending on how many missions you were on. You've been hurt on a daily basis. Plus I've seen your brother shirtless. He's fine."

"I just get hurt easier" Chase scoffed but Sabastian could see the fear in the bionic's eyes. "And if I might add, you would have to be hurt daily for years for your body to build up a resistance to your tubes healing." Chase's glare faded. "If you won't tell me than I'll ask Mr. Davenport."

"No" Chase shouted. Sabastian stepped a few steps back. Chase took a deep breath.

"Tell me where you got those scars."

"My brother" Chase finally said, breaking half way through.

"Adam?" S3 asked, running his hand through his hair. "He's hurting you!"

"He doesn't mean to" Chase defended. "He doesn't want to injure me. He just throws me around. Sometimes I get more hurt than he thinks." Sabastian looked disgusted.

"And your father just let it happen!"

Chase shrugged. "I guess it just slowly escalated. I didn't show pain so no one thought about how much rougher Adam was being. Can I please have my shirt back now?" S3 nodded, throwing the cloth.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked, unconsciously stepping closer again.

"I'm team leader. I need to keep my team together and Adam would be devastated if he saw this." Chase gestured to his now clothed body. Maybe a few years ago but I can't show him now. It's too late. I have too many scars. It'll break him." S3 growled, barring his teeth.

"Maybe he deserves to be broken" He growled almost animal like.

"No!" Chase shouted. "What is wrong with you? He's my brother! He's not doing it on purpose." They both found their voices lowering to a normal tone.

"But he could done worse. He could've broken bones or even broke your neck." Chase shrugged. "He has hasn't he" Sabastian gasped. He's broken bones.

"Of course not" Chase said sarcastically. "Being thrown twenty feet into a stone wall would never break my bones. The cracking sound in my leg every time I'm dropped from somewhere hie is just my boxy saying 'yay I fell'." He tried to continue but Sabastian pulled him into a hug. Chase stayed stiff shocked.

"Oh God" S3 gasped jumping back. Chase's eyebrows were scrunched together. This conversation was getting weirder by the second. "I just thought you needed something" S3 stuttered. "I can't imagine all those years of being abused. You should never have gone through that."

"Why do you care?" Chase asked again, this time with sincerity. Sabastian shrugged. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you" He muttered.

"Then why do you treat me like shit. You're acting just like Adam…"

"Don't say that" Sabastian shouted. "I would never hurt you." Chase was taken aback.

"That's funny coming from somebody who tried to kill me."

"I didn't have controlee" Sabastian gasped grabbing his hair with both hands. "I don't want you to think of me like that. I'd never hurt you. I love you…. Oh God"

"You what!" Chase grunted. Sabastian's eyes filled with emotion. Chase couldn't tell his was going to cry or scream. He didn't get to find out though since the boy went barreling away from him.

That night Chase stood in his capsule wide awake. He couldn't believe that boy liked him. It wasn't just the fact that he was a guy. He also couldn't rap around someone crushing on him. No girl had ever given him the time of day. Even after their bionics were discover the ladies only cared for Adam. Now someone actually admitted to loving him. What the heck was he going to do? Should he ignore it, pretend it didn't happen? Should he throw Sabastian to another group, stay as far away from him as possible or should he maybe actually give him a shot.

That morning Chase woke much later than the others. Someone had reset hos alarm in his tube. "I got to get to class." He shouted, having his capsule dress him. He was twenty minutes late. After escaping from the capsule he ran through the hall until he hit someone. Both people went flying back. Chase grunted but righted himself in seconds. He'd had a lot of practice.

"Chase stop" Mr. Davenport commanded, getting to his feet.

"I'm late for my class" He explained.

"You're not going to class" Davenport said. Chase's stomach fell. He should have known Sabastian wouldn't ignore this. He would have gone straight to Davenport if he really cared. Chase was led up to Davenport's office.

The door opened and Chase set through. "Chase I'll be getting Adam. You sit." Mr. Davenport told him, with a stern look. Chase nodded knowing he must be pale as a ghost.

"Hi" a tiny voice squeaked. Chase whipped around to meet Sabastian's eyes.

"You" Chase growled. Bree would have been proud of how fast he was able to grab S3 and pin him to the wall.

"Chase" Sebastian squeaked.

"No" Chase hissed, pushing harder on the boy's back. Chase's breath was heavy and he was trying to hold back Spike. He couldn't let his anger get to him. He needed to calm down. Spike was dangerous especially with untrained Bionic's around. In his pause Sebastian flipped around, out of the pin. He was still pressed against the wall but now they were facing each other.

"You've ruined everything" Chase growled. "You fucked up everything I've worked for, for my entire life. I should have never told you about Adam. No, I should have killed you when I had the chance." Chase knew that comment was too far but he didn't care. He wanted this boy to hurt.

The reaction was not what he was expecting. This man was a trained soldier. He should react with rage and violence not a steady stream of tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry" Sabastian cried. "I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't deserve this." Sabastian's voice grew to a high pitch before his back slid down the wall. Chase was now staring down at a trained bionic soldier crying, his knees pulled to his chest.

"You're crying?" Chase asked, his tone darker than he had wanted.

"Yes!" S3 said angrily though the tears. "I'm not evil! I'm not a monster! I have feelings!"

"But your crying" the older boy jeered.

"I lost the only person I've loved" He hissed up at chase. I'm sorry if I'm upset." Chase paused and tried to calm himself. This was not what he wanted. He wanted a fight, not this.

"I'm sorry" Chase said lightly, lowering himself slowly down to the floor. "I don't want to kill you." S3 sniffled and wiped the last tears from his eyes.

"I know" He whispered. "I knew you would be angry." Those were the last words he spoke before the door was banged open. Mr. Davenport entered with a confused looking Adam. Their faces turned to shock when they saw the scene in front of them.

"What happened?" Davenport exclaimed.

"Nothing" Both boys said together. They stood and took a seat next to each other. Adam took the last chair.

"What's going on?" Adam asked. Mr. Davenport sighed and looked sadly at his oldest son.

"Last night Sabastian brought something to my attention. I believe Chase already knows what it is."

"Yes" Chase sighed. He didn't even bother trying to stop this. It was too late.

"So he was telling the truth" Davenport asked. Chase nodded. "Take off your shirt, let me see."

"Here!" Chase exclaimed, eyes shooting to his brother.

"I think Adam needs to be here too." The man responded. Chase's hands shook but he nodded again. He wouldn't trust his voice. This was so wrong. He'd kept this hidden since he was ten and the first bruise wasn't healed by his capsule. The three men watched as Chase shakily stood. Chase closed his eyes and removed puled the shirt over his head. He kept them shut tight when the same gasp escaped both his father and brother.

"Chase" Adam shouted, his eyes glowing red. Sabastian jumped in front of Chase. "Was it you!" He shouted at the third boy. Mr. Davenport tried to shout but was drowned out by the crash of Sabastian's body hitting the wall. "No one hurts my little brother!"

"It wasn't him" Chase screamed, jumping between the lump on the floor and the raging red eyes man.

"Then who" Adam roared. "Who hurt you! I'm gonna kill em"

"Adam" Mr. Davenport shouted, grabbing the boy.

"No!" Adam shouted. "I'm gonna crush him."

"It was you" Chase finally screamed. His voice rang bounced off the walls. If it wasn't for the moans coming from the floor Chase would have thought time had stopped.

"Me" Adam squeaked.

"You throw me around every day" Chase said as softly as possible. "It leaves marks. It's not as bad as it looks though…"

"Not as bad as it looks!" Adam gasped. "It looks someone beat you with a bat." Chase did his best not to mention haw close to the truth that was.

"I'm alive. I'm safe" Chase said soothingly.

"I hurt you" Adam whimpered backing to the door. "W-why didn't y-you… t-t-t" Adam spluttered.

"Why didn't you ever tell us" Davenport said. His voice quivered and Chase was taken aback. He wasn't that bad was he? He only had fifteen bruises wright now and nothing was bleeding. The burn mark had healed well. It was only a gray blotch on his lower right side now.

"I was stubborn" Chase repeated the words he said before. "And when it finally had gotton too far I couldn't say. I couldn't let Adam know. It would kill him. Look" Chase pointed at Adam who was crying silently. "Adam was five the last time he cried. This is why I didn't say anything. I needed to keep the team together. It was only a few bruises."

"This isn't just a few bruises Chase" Mr. Davenport said gravely. "Do you realize how hurt you are?"

"I don't think it's bad" Chase said glancing at himself.

"Try to see what we see" Davenport said. "This has been a slow process. Try to compare yourself to other people's bodies, not what yours has looked like in the past." Chase scrunched his eyes and glanced to the full length mirror near Mr. Davenport's desk. He did like to look at himself. Chase really looked this time. He tried to see.

It was shocking. How had he never noticed? His skin wasn't just dotted with bruises. His entire body was a very light purple. It was bruises. It's all the bruises one after another piled on top of each other, marking him permanently. The white lines that covered his body, the ones he used to try and find pictures in when he was young, were everywhere, even though the ones from when he was young were barley a gray line on top of the injured skin. How had there been so many. He'd never even counted. He'd just try and make a new picture every time he got a new one. It had been like making pictures with the stars. How had he not seen it? He could literally see the difference between his chest and back compared to hick neck and face.

"I need to go" Adam shouted, banging through the door. The door crashed off his hinges as he escaped.

"I never saw" Chase whispered. "I never saw."

"Chase" Davenport started.

"I need some time" He whispered. He hadn't noticed Sabastian getting up.

"I'll leave" Davenport promised. "But I want you to know Sabastian did the right thing. If this had continued you could of become to hurt to come on missions. You should be thankful. At how bad it is I'd say you'd have two maybe three years of beatings till you were crippled." HE left the two boys in the room, now silent.

"Are you ok?" Sabastian asked. Chase turned to him, water dripping from four eyes.

"No" Chase sighed. "Adam's hurt. I should find him." Chase's worst was grabbed lightly.

"I think he needs some time alone." S3 said lightly. "I'm sorry I put you through this."

"It would have happened e-eventually-y" he stuttered. His head fell onto the taller bionic's chest. "No wonder girls think I'm hideous."

"You're not hideous" Sabastian said firmly, tightening his grip just to remind Chase he was there. "You're beautiful. Your smile is amazing and your eyes sparkle when you get excited. You do that adorable biting your lip thing when you're really into a book or thinking deeply. Your kindness radiates through everything you do. Even when you're an annoying control freak you show we can see you care. Not to mention how cute you get when you're angry" Chase scowled. "It's true" S3 chuckled. "why do you think I messes with you so mu…" His voice was stopped by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

The world around them turned to darkness. It was like all the light in the world was shining only on the two of them. The kiss was heat rushing through both their bodies. Fireworks exploded in their minds and Chase finally knew people can really get week at the knees from a single kiss.

"Wow" he whispered when he pulled away.

"Was that as amazing for you as it was for me" Sabastian asked? Chase noted the pink tinge to the soldier's cheeks and eyes dilated. Chase answered his question by bringing their lips together once again. This time after the shock he could feel how soft the kiss was. Their lips were forceful but soft. When their mouths opened Chase moaned. Chase let Sabastian take control. He didn't want it. He just wanted to experience the sparks exploding from his heart. The world was fuzzy and it sounded like he was deep underwater. There was a voice but it was muffled by the magic of the kiss. It was too soon that the lips were torn away.

"I'm sorry. We were just going" Sabastian said to someone. Chase wasn't paying attention. He was still caught in the haze. His numb brain was able to wonder if there was a bionic kiss ability while he was led out of the room past his father.

"That was wow" Chase whispered shaking his head. Sabastian didn't look happy anymore. "Sabastian?" Chase asked, touching the boys cheek. It was still damp from the tears earlier.

"Your brother" He whispered. Chase used his superheating. Adam was somewhere in the capsule dorms crying his eyes out.

"I'm not angry with you" Chase told him, grasping a hand in his. "I would have never realized how bad it was. I couldn't see it myself."

"Your brother should have never done that to you" the taller boy said. "It was horrible. You shouldn't have to worry about being crippled by your own brother."

"It was how he showed he cared" Chase said absentmindedly.

"It wasn't healthy."

"But it was him" Chase finished the conversation.

"You'll be there for him" Sebastian said. "He'll need you most." There was silence.

"And I need you" Chase whispered. Sabastian pulled away a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't. You're upset. You're not thinking straight. I don't want you to regret your decision."

"You're right" Chase said grabbing the other boy's hands roughly. "But I don't need to be thinking clearly to realize I never felt anything like that kiss before. I know what I want. I want you."

Sabastian's eyes turned soft and a small smile grew. "I really like you" He whispered. "And I want you too."

"You'll be there for me when I break down" Chase stated, already knowing what the answer would be. I'll be having a lot more breakdowns now that Adam knows the truth."

"You'll both get through this." Their smiles met in a kiss. It was soft and lasted merely a second but the sparks never stopped flying.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please Review. Also as I said if you didnt think there wasnt enough roamnce I'll be writing another and I promice it will be all fluff. **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
